Biohazard: Teen Titans vs Umbrella
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: A Teen Titans/Resident Evil crossover. The Titans must infiltrate an old "abandoned" mansion owned by the Umbrella Corporation, as well as deal with the return of their old nemesis, Slade.


**Biohazard  
**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant **

This story is a crossover of the Teen Titans animated series, and the Resident Evil videogame series.

For Teen Titans, everything is exactly as you have seen it in the series. This story takes place after the events of the movie, _Trouble In Tokyo_.

For Resident Evil, this story is based off of the games, but none of the heroes who appear in the games are present in this story. Instead, all the game heroes, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, etc., are being filled in with the Teen Titans characters. This story will incorporate the main elements of all the games, excluding Gaiden and Survivor 2. The plots based on the games may or may not be in order, depending on how I proceed with this story, but enemies from the games will be present, events from the games will be present, although altered to fit in the Teen Titans universe, and any future RE games released prior to the completion of this story may or may not be added, depending again on how I proceed with it. Also, the reason why the title of this story is Biohazard is because that is the Japanese title for the Resident Evil games, those of you who didn't know.

This is going to be a long, long, huge project I am doing here. It will require several chapters just to encompass each of the stories of the RE games and to include elements of Teen Titans. However, since my love of both series is not likely to die off anytime soon, I am certain that, in time, I will complete this massive story. I will make no promises on when updates come, as my interest in both series comes and goes at random moments, and I may or may not feel like writing new chapters at any given time. However, my interest always comes around again sooner or later, so new chapters will continue until the story is finished. There is just no guarantee when that will be. I will tell you now, readers, that this story will take _years_ to finish. So go into this with extreme patience and a genuine love for both Teen Titans and Resident Evil, or do not bother reading past this intro. Because as anyone who has played the RE games knows, the storyline for them is huge, and adding Teen Titans to the mix only makes it bigger. That all finally being said, if you are willing, continue downward and begin reading. I hope you enjoy it.

Teen Titans is property of Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. and DC Comics.

Resident Evil is property of Capcom.

* * *

**The Umbrella Conspiracy**

_At the beginning of the twenty-first century, the Umbrella Corporation has become the largest commercial entity in the United States. _

_Nine out of every ten homes contain its products. _

_Its political and financial influence is felt everywhere. _

_Having virtually toppled its competitors, Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp, Umbrella has successfully dominated the market._

_In public, it is the world's leading supplier of:_

_Computer technology_

_Medical products_

_Healthcare_

_Unknown even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by:_

_Military technology_

_Genetic experimentation_

_Viral weaponry_

xxxxx

"**_Umbrella Corporation brings new future to Jump City"_**

"_Many citizens of Jump City remember how, many months ago, the city's resident team of superheroes known as the Teen Titans were forced to leave our fair city in order to combat the threat known as the Brotherhood of Evil across the globe. Their absence left the city open to chaotic attacks from many criminals, gangs, terrorists and other forms of chaos that cost millions of dollars in damages and practically overwhelmed the city police force. Even after the Teen Titans returned, many areas of the city were still in disrepair and many of its citizens left without jobs._

_But now, a new hope has arrived in Jump City. With the city's criminal element under control at last, the finance and development element is finally being brought under control as well. The rains of unemployment, falling stocks and urban decay have been blocked out. The force blocking that rain? A giant red and white umbrella. The Umbrella Corporation._

_That's right Jump City citizens, the world-wide pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella Inc., has come to our neighborhoods to lend a hand in helping us build a better tomorrow. Bringing new development plans, employment opportunities and a vast stock of their unmatched medical progress being installed in our local hospitals, the Umbrella Corporation is about to put Jump City back into working order. _

"_We are pleased to welcome our new friends at Umbrella Inc. to our fair city. With their aid, we plan to have our town back in business in only a handful of months. Umbrella has given great contributions to City Hall, as well as our hospitals and our Police and Fire Departments. In less than a year, our city will be as sophisticated as Metropolis or Gotham City… and we owe it all to our saviors, the Umbrella Corporation!" says Jump City mayor, Jonathan Chilton. _

_Indeed, in the months since Umbrella Inc. bought several sites of property in town, construction of new research centers, prisons and hospitals have begun in many of Jump's downtown areas, mainly those seeded with gangs and criminal spawning territory. This, however, is only the beginning of the plans the Umbrella Corporation has for our city, as progress has also begun in-"_

Robin stopped reading and folded the issue of the **_Jump City Chronicle_**, placing it back in the archives section of the tower's evidence room. He carried a frown of irritation on his masked face, and sneered at the newspaper as he placed it back in the drawer. That paper was printed five months ago, but it still annoyed him greatly.

Those areas "seeded with gangs and criminal spawning territories" as the paper had put it, were areas he and his friends had hung out at when they were not busy being superheroes. Their favorite video store, Raven's bookstore, the candy store, and several other locations. Some months ago, when the Titans had returned from their world-wide battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, they had found those places shut down and replaced with construction sites. Now, where those construction sites had stood, were now the research centers, prisons and hospitals that the article had talked of.

The Umbrella Corporation really had made some major improvements to the city, but Robin could not help but feel angry about it. Umbrella, it seemed, was getting more credit for the city's peace than the Titans were. And Robin had a feeling that the rest of his team agreed with him.

Robin exited the evidence room and headed for the common room of the tower, thinking all the while. There was no ignoring Umbrella's presence in town anymore. Everywhere you looked it seemed, there was that damn insignia of theirs. That glaring octagon, painted red and white, designed to look like an open umbrella, as if you were looking at it from above and it was shielding what was under it. Umbrella liked to smear its logo all over the place, on every product it produced, on every piece of property it owned. Whether it was computers or the plastic wrap covering your steaks that you buy in the meat section of the grocery store, you saw that Umbrella was with you, at all times.

Robin couldn't help but wonder if the citizens of Nazi Germany had felt that way in the thirties and forties, when you saw the swastika symbol everywhere you looked. But that wasn't a fair comparison, was it? The Umbrella Corporation wasn't a fascist regime out to control the world, were they? Still, the image persisted.

Robin entered the common room and walked down the steps. The first thing he noticed was that all four of his friends were sitting on the sofa. The second thing he noticed was what they were watching on the TV.

It was a commercial with the face of a woman with wrinkled skin, looking like it had not received lotion or sun block in a long time. A female voice emanated from the TV as the woman on screen ran a hand down the side of her pitted face.

"Imagine a world where you can reverse the effects of age, stress, and sun." Now the woman on screen was replaced with a shot of a glass cylinder with some sort of greenish blue liquid held inside it, suspended in another glass container that made it seem to spiral up the cylinder in patter reminiscent of a DNA strand.

"From the leading name in biotechnology comes Regenerate. Another breakthrough from the Umbrella Corporation." Now an image of a dark fluidic glob was being shown flooding with the greenish blue substance, reviving the dark blob of matter and making it sparkle like a dew drop on a leaf.

"Regenerate's revolutionary T-Cell formula actually brings dead cells back to life." This was demonstrated on-screen as the woman from before was shown again, running her fingers along her face. Her face lost its wrinkles and natural scaring, taking on the healthy glow like the skin on the face of a supermodel. The woman looked strikingly beautiful now. Robin watched with his jaw dropped as this miracle was displayed. The woman was now shown sitting in a fancy white chair next to a Doberman pincer that was sitting next to the chair. The woman began to stand up seductively.

"Now, your youthful beauty can last forever. Always consult your doctor before starting treatment. Some side-effects may occur." The woman was running her hands along her face again. Robin's mind couldn't help conjuring up the image of a side-effect going wrong, making the woman's face crack, turn grey and dead, filming her eyes over with cataracts, turning her into a corpse-like image. He shook his head, driving the image from his mind. Now the name Regenerate was shown up on the screen, and the Umbrella logo image of the red and white umbrella octagon floated onto the screen, settling under the product name.

"Regenerate is a registered trademark of the Umbrella Corporation. Our business is life itself." The commercial ended. Another started to play, a commercial about sports shoes.

The Titans sitting on the couch continued to stare at the screen, eyes wide. Starfire giggled.

"What a fascinating advertisement! Now none of us shall need to worry about becoming old and developing the wrinkles!" she exclaimed happily.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Like it really matters, Starfire. None of us are old yet, and we won't be for a long time. Of course something like that was bound to be made by the time we did get old." she stated matter of factly, going back to the book she had been reading.

Beast Boy grinned. "Yeah, now I will always look young and handsome." he said, eyebrows going up and down. Raven raised an eyebrow and looked up again.

"You mean, you'll always be young." she stated, then returned to her reading. A vein began to throb in Beast Boy's forehead.

Cyborg remained silent for a moment, then looked down at his mechanical arms.

"If they can come up with a skin cream that can do that, how long until they invent something that can re-grow lost limbs and organs? Maybe someday, Umbrella might come up with an answer for me. A way for me to be human again. And with that Regenerate stuff, I can stay young. I can have a chance at the life I lost." The other Titans looked at him sympathetically, knowing that losing his chance at being a star athlete in the prime of his life tortured Cyborg at times. Umbrella's research into human genetics actually rekindled a small hope in him that someday he might get the chance to live that life after all.

"I'm not sure how much faith I put into that." Robin said aloud, letting the others know he was in the room. Starfire turned around and gasped with glee.

"Robin!" she declared, floating up off the couch and over to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him. Robin blushed. Almost a month since Tokyo and he still wasn't used to Starfire publicly showing romantic-based affection for him. But he was getting there. At least the others finally stopped saying "awwww" after every time it happened.

Cyborg stood up and turned around to his leader.

"What did you mean by that Robin?" the mechanical teen asked. Robin, his arm still around Starfire's waist, looked at him and gained a serious expression again.

"I can't say. All I know is, I just don't feel right about Umbrella moving into the city and getting so much influence. Something about it just seems… I don't know. Ominous or something." he admitted.

Raven closed her book and stood up, nodding.

"I know what you mean Robin. Ever since we came back from Paris, all we've seen is the Umbrella Corporation making one change to the city after another. It all seems a little too fast. Almost too good to be true." she said. Beast Boy had to agree there.

"Yeah. It's like no matter what we do to save the city anymore, the big news is always about some improvement Umbrella has made. What are we, chopped tofu?!" he asked rhetorically.

Starfire finally opened her eyes and lifted her head off of Robin's shoulder.

"But surely this Umbrella is doing a good thing, yes? They are supplying the hospitals with new medicines and have greatly improved the police force in the city. We have not had to face any great crisis since the attack of the Saico-Tek. Is this not good news?" she asked her friends.

Robin shrugged. "Don't know Star. All I do know is, for whatever reason, I don't think we should be putting all of our trust into Umbrella so easily."

xxxxx

The door to the two story house in the small, peaceful neighborhood was knocked down by a punch from Cyborg. The Titans all filed into the house's living room, and beheld the horrific sight within. The alarm had gone off ten minutes ago, and it had taken the Titans that long to get to this house, on the outermost edge of Jump City, right by the forest. Now the Titans had arrived, and were shocked out of their minds by what they were witnessing.

Laying on the blood-soaked carpeted floor was a family of six. A man in his early forties. A woman of about the same age. Three girls, two of whom appeared to be in their teens. One boy, surely no older than eight. All in their pajamas. All dead. All appearing to be partially eaten. There were bite marks on their necks, faces, arms, shoulders, and on their skin in the ripped portions of their clothing. Not animal bites either. These were made with flat teeth, not the sharp teeth of a carnivorous animal. They almost looked like bites made with human teeth.

The second shock was the fact that each body had robotic minion of the Titan's greatest enemy leaning over it, a syringe in the robots' sharp fingers, drawing blood samples from each of the six corpses.

The six Slade minions turned their heads and looked at the Titans that had just burst in. After a second's pause from both groups, thing happened fast. The minions withdrew their syringes, blood contained in each one, and drew their laser pistols.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and extended his bo staff. Starfire's eyes lit up as she charged up her starbolts. Cyborg activated his sonic cannon. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla. Raven focused her power, reading to use it on her enemies. They all sprang into action.

Robin charged up to one of the minions and began swiping at it with his staff. The robot dodged most of his attacks, but its pistol was knocked away before it could fire, and it began to fight Robin with its fists and feet.

Not wanting to bring about damage to the crime scene, or to the bodies of the victims, Starfire focused her starbolts very carefully. With a battle cry, she shot a focused orb of energy at the nearest robot and blasted its head off. The humanoid machine collapsed to the ground.

Beast Boy brought his hands together to make one big fist and slammed it down on top of the robot he was facing. He smashed the minion like a tin can under a hammer.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" Raven said, encasing the living room couch in dark energy, lifting it into the air and slamming it down on one of the robots.

One of the robots got off a shot on its laser pistol, but the blast was nullified by the blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon, which continued on to blast the robot's arm from its body. Cyborg then punched it in the orange circle on its face, sending it across the room to crash into the wall, leaving a fairly large hole in the plaster.

While these five robots were dealing with the Titans, the sixth one slipped away, exiting through the back door of the house and running into the woods, where it would circle around and return to its master's lair deep within the city.

"Heeya!" Robin shouted, as he knocked away the robot's punch. He brought his staff up above his head, ready to smash open the robot's head, when a shot rang out. The head of the robot Robin was fighting suddenly had a hole in it, sparks of electricity shooting out of it. The mechanical construct tilted and fell over, right next to one of the bodies that it and its brethren had been desecrating.

Robin and the other Titans turned back to the doorway they had come through to see a group of police officers standing there. At the front of this group of cops was a man who had short blonde hair. He looked to be in his late thirties. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and the Titans could not see his eye color. He was also smirking and holding a pistol with a small amount of smoke drifting up from the muzzle. Clearly he was the one who had shot the robot Robin had been fighting.

"Greetings. You must be the Teen Titans. I've heard so much about you." this man said. Robin retracted his staff and the five Titans all settled down and turned to the cops in the doorway. The officers behind the lead man moved into the room and began the usual procedures of getting a crime scene ready for investigation.

"Who are you?" Robin asked the man. He was answered with a friendly smile.

"My name is Albert Wesker. I'm the new commander of special operations here in Jump City. " he said.

Robin nodded. "I'm Robin. This is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire." he said, pointing to each Titan respectively as he introduced them. Wesker nodded to each. He then moved past the Titans and bent down to inspect the body of the dead man.

"Looks like something tried to eat them. What a mess." he said. He then turned to one of the robots that lay around like the bodies. He reached down and picked up the syringe full of blood that the robot had held.

"Any idea what these things were trying to do here?" Wesker asked. Robin shook his head.

"No idea. But these things were created by Slade. And if he had anything to do with this, you can be it's nothing good." Robin said, filled with hate at the thought of his one-eyed nemesis.

Cyborg stepped forward. "I'd like to take one of those syringes. Run an analysis, maybe see if there's anything unusual about those blood samples. Collecting blood from corpses isn't something we've seen Slade do before." he said to Wesker. The man shook his blonde head.

"Sorry, but this is now police evidence. We can take it from here. If we need your help or find out anything relating to your friend Slade, I'll contact you and share what we have learned." he said, then turned back to the crime scene, all but dismissing the Titans.

Beast Boy showed anger on his face. "Your welcome for securing the crime scene for you." he said, crossing his arms.

Robin also looked frustrated. "C'mon guys. Let's just go home." he said, and they all filed outside towards the T-Car.

xxxxx

"And our top story tonight, a family of six was found murdered on the outskirts of town earlier this evening. The Teen Titans arrived on the scene and engaged in a battle with several robotic minions of the notorious criminal mastermind, Slade, who is believed at this time to have had some involvement with the murders.

While police have not released many details as to the nature of the killings, it has been leaked to this news station that the murder victims appear to have partially eaten following their deaths. Whether this is related to the murders themselves or if this was caused by some forest dwelling animal is unknown.

The police are withholding the names of the victims until relatives can be notified."

Slade watched this report on the evening news from inside his newest hidden lair. All around him, gears turned eternally, just like the ones that always turned inside his mind.

Slade had his minions place a small surveillance device in the house where he had sent them, before they started collecting the blood samples. He had witnessed the short battle with the Titans and the arrival of the police force on the scene to study the remains.

Slade was especially interested in this Albert Wesker. The man had looked and acted like someone who had a career in the field of law enforcement, but there was something in his voice that Slade had picked up on over the speakers of his surveillance device. Something which he found familiar. Something he could associate himself to. He'd watch Wesker more carefully. He had a feeling that an opportunity could be found with the man in the sunglasses, sometime in the near future.

Looking over in a corner of the room, Slade watched the computer hard at work, analyzing the blood sample that the one robot who had escaped had managed to bring back. He had a feeling that what the analysis would reveal would be extremely important to his operations in the future.

With his little spy drones all over the city and the area around it, Slade knew that something… unusual was going on in the forest beyond Jump City. An old abandoned research center was located out there, along with a mansion that had been locked down and forgotten by the city for some twenty or thirty years. And in the last couple of weeks, some bizarre activity had been going on out in those areas. Only Slade, with his eyes and ears literally everywhere in town, had known about this disturbance. Until now.

Whatever was going on had finally reached the edge of Jump City, and would now start capturing the attention of the citizens and officials in it. And of course, the attention of the Teen Titans. Slade looked back at the screens in front of him. On one of them was an image of the forest.

Those murders tonight had been the first incident of the disturbance in the forest making contact with the city, but it would not be the last. Slade was sure of that. Something had happened out there. Something very important, critical even. And it was going to affect the city in a much bigger way than merely a handful of dead bodies. Because Slade alone knew where this disturbance had started. In the mansion and the abandoned research center hidden back in the forest. And Slade alone, with his many connections, knew who really owned those bits of property.

The Umbrella Corporation.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. The first of many. So many that I don't even know how many there will be. As you can see, I brought in elements of the games and even the movies into this story. It is being set up like how the first Resident Evil game was based, and will include villainous characters from those games too, such as Wesker who appears here in this chapter.

Some of you might also be wondering who the main enemy of this story will be; Slade, Wesker, or Umbrella? The answer is, yes. All three will be the main enemy, although how and why will only become clear much, much further down the road with this story.

Don't expect an update to be right around the corner, as I have two other big fanfics that I am currently writing, and my main attention is on them. However, I will be updating this story here and there until those others are done, and will hopefully make more consistent updates following that. However, like I said at the beginning, this story will take a long time even under the best of conditions, and so anyone who really wants to follow this story should just check in every once in a while or put it on your alert list. Since I probably won't tire of either series, this story will most likely be completed some day, so just have patience. And yes, Teen Titans fans, there will be chapters that have very little RE involvement and will feature old Titans enemies, but there will be some RE elements in each chapter one way or another. So plenty of original stuff will be cooked up for you.

See you at the next update, whenever that will be.


End file.
